The Cannon
by The Dimented Owl
Summary: Corey and Laney discover a cannon in Peaceville. What will they do with it? ONE SHOT AND IF YOU DONT LIKE ANYTHING GRUESOME DO NOT READ OR SEND ME COMPLAINTS!


Barbacar, here's your story XD . And thank you. You messaging me got me back into writing; it gave me enough self esteem and considering the fact that I have none, you helped me get back into writing. All I have to say is thank you and I'm sorry that this is a short story.

()()()()()()()

Laney looked at Corey who was strumming his guitar effortlessly. " Hey Core you wanna go for a walk around Peaceville and see if we can find something interesting? " Laney asked. " Sure Lanes. " Corey replied hopping off the stage.

 **A few minutes later...**

Laney and Corey were walking a tall hill that they haven't noticed before. " Hey Lanes when did this hill get here?" Corey asked her. " Corey you dumbass it must've been here the whole time. We just never noticed it apparently. " Laney replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. When they made it to the top of the hill there was something black in the distance. ( AND IM NOT BEING RACIST!) Corey's face lit up, getting hyped up at what the weird item could be and Laney had a perplexed expression on her face. " LANES IT COULD BE A BOX FULL OF INSTRUMENTS! " Corey squealed as he grabbed Laney's hand and started pulling her in the direction of the strange object. Suddenly as they drew closer to the object Laney felt that she needed to see what it was; if she didn't know what it was she felt that she would die. A few seconds later they reached the object. Laney and Corey fell to the ground trying to catch their breaths since they ran to the object. Looking closely Laney realised that it was an old fashioned cannon- it was extremely wide, Kon and Konnie both could probably fit in it and there was a fuse at the end. " Core it's a cannon. " Laney told him. " Ohhhhh. " Corey said in realization. He thought that it was a dog house with a hole for the dog to play in. " Lanes are you thinking what I'm thinking? " Corey asked staring at the cannon. " Yea lets shoot something out of it! " Laney replied obviously excited. Corey laughed at this when he calmed down he said " No... I want you to shoot me out of it. " Laney's excited expression fell and was replaced with concern. " Core are you feeling okay? " She asked . " Yea Lanes I'm fine. " Corey said nonchillantly. Suddenly his face turned a light shade of red as he asked Laney " Do you wanna be shot out of the cannon with me? " At first Laney stared at him dumbfounded but then something came over her: she realized that she did want to be shot out of a cannon, they'd probably land in the lake anyway. " Yes I do. Let's go back to your house and get some matches . " Laney finally replied.

 **To Corey's house and back...**

They finally reached the top of the hill again but they saw that by the cannon, they saw a pink figure by the cannon and panicked. What if they were there to take the cannon away? Or worse- destroy it. Adrenaline rushing through their veins, Corey and Laney reached the cannon and the figure turned around. It was Trina. " What the hell are you nerds doing in my secret area? " Trina asked obviously pissed. When Corey and Laney had regained oxygen they both stood up looking Trina in the eye. Corey slammed his fist into her temple, knocking her out. " Ya ready Lanes ? " Corey asked her again. Laney just nodded her head in response and Corey threw the matches to her. She took one out as Corey jumped into the cannon. Laney lit the fuse and then ran to the front of the cannon hopping in. A few seconds later Laney realized what she was doing and jumped out. A split second later before she could save Corey the cannon fired and all the saw was a blur of black, blue , and orange flying through the air.

" NOOOOOOOO! " Laney screamed with tears in her eyes. She looked over at the cannon, who's fuse was instantly replaced. And then something clicked in her mind: it was possesed. It all made sense, when she was near the cannon she wanted to shoot herself out of it and so did Corey. She looked across the horizon and noticed that Corey was no longer in the air. Laney started having a meltdown, realizing that she caused the death of her best friend. Without even thinking she took another match out and lit the fuse. Laney hopped into the cannon thinking, this is for the best; I killed my best friend so now I will die. The cannon fired Laney high into the sky, she felt so happy and smiled even wider when she realized that she was close to the ground. She felt the pain of the landing and looked over to see Corey's dead corpse smiling at her and then all was gone.

 **After someone reports seeing 2 flying objects...**

A police woman was on the crime scene looking at the two dead teenagers lying before her. That's when she remembered several cases exactly like this one. It sent chills down her back thinking that this was the work of a serial killer. Suddenly she heard deep laughter that sounded like it was coming from the sky. She looked past the trees and saw the cannon, but before she could report it to anyone somebody attacked her from behind: shooting her in the back of the head. " Nobody will discover and remain alive. " The figure whispered to the police woman and then she was gone. The strange figure walked away and vanished into thin air.

()()()()()()()()()

THE END

I hope you guys liked this oneshot it's kind of gruesome but it was a request and I wanted to fufil it. Anyways this is The Dimented Owl signing off for tonight.

.

.

.


End file.
